Desejo
by MerecoUmCastelo
Summary: Elena havia escolhido Stefan, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele vez. Damon, que tanto a ajudou, ficou abandonado. Mas o que uma noite, whisky e uma mudança de ideia pode fazer? One Shot - Delena


**Desejo**

_Por Meredith Fell do Mereço Um Castelo_

Stefan. Ela tinha escolhido Stefan.

Aquilo doía profundamente em Damon. Stefan? Ela não havia o conhecido primeiro! E isso era... Ridículo! Quem escolhe alguém "porque o conheceu primeiro"? Não deveria ser o amor?

Damon encheu mais uma vez o seu copo. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos bebeu, mas o álcool em seu sistema o ajudava a... Não, não o ajudava, mas era bom tentar descontar sua frustração em algo.

E agora Elena era uma vampira. Em breve acordaria, talvez estivesse acordando agora. Aquilo era sua última esperança, os sentimentos exaltados dos vampiros. Quem sabe ela não via, finalmente, que era Damon quem ela realmente amava. Era uma esperança tola, uma chance pequena, mas era tudo que Damon tinha no momento.

Era frustrante, a vontade de destruir a casa toda era imensa. Por que não ele? Por que tinha que ser Stefan? Maldito seja "São Stefan", que sempre tinha que ser o mais amado, o mais bonzinho, o escolhido. Até mesmo seu pai o preferia, tudo porque Damon havia sido um desertor. O exército não era o seu lugar, oras!

E Katherine, aquela vadia, que por noites e noites se aproveitou de Damon, preferiu o irmão. Não que ele não gostasse daquelas noites, mas, por uma vez, ele não podia ser o escolhido?

O copo voou contra uma estante, espatifando-se. Os pequenos cacos caíram no chão, pequenos cristais brilhantes a luz da lareira. Por que aquelas coisinhas brilhantes não o feriam? Tudo que Damon queria era uma outra dor para se preocupar. Ou dor nenhuma.

Não, isso era algo que ele nunca conseguiria fazer, acabar com sua semi vida. Mas doía.

Ele se jogou debilmente no sofá, encarando o fogo, enquanto lágrimas escoriam pela sua face. Sim, ele chorava. Chorava porque não podia ter ninguém que um dia amou. Katherine preferiu Stefan, e a história se repetia com Elena. Rose morreu. Andie, que mesmo que Damon não tenha amado, se preocupava com ela, foi pelo mesmo caminho.

Ah, Elena... Amava-a tanto, até mais do que um dia amou Katherine. Era tão doce, delicada, gentil, decidida, forte, amável. Seu único defeito era não amá-lo como ele queria.

Não fazia sentido para Damon. Era ele que a protegeu, que esteve com ela enquanto Stefan dizimava cidades, que a ajudou, que esteve sempre ali, por ela. Porque não o amar?

Ele queria destruir algo, matar alguém. Ele queria que alguém sofresse como ele. Mas não podia. Maldita seja Elena, ele queria ser alguém melhor para ela, mesmo ela escolhendo outro. Damon continuava a chorar.

– Damon? – uma voz delicada flutuou até ele – Está aí?

– Elena? – será que estava tento visões, tamanho seu desejo e mágoa? Ele levantou-se do sofá, olhando ao redor.

– Oh, Damon! – uma figura esquia o abraçou de repente – Me desculpe, me desculpe!

Era ela. Elena. Eram seus braços que o envolviam, seu calor que o aquecia, seu cheiro que o inebriava.

– O que houve? – ele acariciou os cabelos, tentando de alguma forma acalmá-la – Me diga.

– Eu fiz a escolha errada. – lágrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto, e ela levantou o olhar até os olhos magnificamente azuis de Damon, que demonstravam sua enorme preocupação com ela – Não é Stefan que eu amo. É você, sempre foi você. Eu nunca consegui admitir, mas agora eu vejo. Por favor, Damon, me perdoe.

Damon não conseguia acreditar no que seus ouvidos lhe falavam. Não era Stefan? Era ele? Ele só sabia que era demais para acreditar.

– É sério, Elena? – seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa – Sou eu?

– Sempre foi. Diga-me que me perdoa, pelo amor de Deus!

Perdão? Ela não precisava de perdão. Damon se sentia infinitamente feliz, nunca tinha sentido algo igual. Alguém que o trazia essa sensação não precisava de perdão.

– Claro que sim, Elena! Eu te perdôo meu amor, te perdôo!

Os lábios de Elena, então, buscaram os de Damon. Era o terceiro beijo verdadeiro que trocavam, e definitivamente o melhor de todos. Suas línguas travavam uma batalha que nenhum dos lados queria perder, as mãos de Elena se perdiam por entres os fios negros de Damon, as mãos deles passeavam pelo corpo dela.

Não era só desejo, era amor principalmente, e Damon se sentia exultante. Então aquela era a sensação proibida, a sensação de amar e ser retribuído.

O beijo acabou quando os dois finalmente perderam o fôlego. Damon ficou encarando os brilhantes olhos castanhos dela, e ela fazia o mesmo com os olhos azuis.

Aquilo era tudo que precisavam. Os dois se completavam, e cresciam um no outro. Não era um amor tranquilo como ela teria com Stefan, mas era quente, desafiador e emocionante.

– E Stefan? – ele se chutou mentalmente após dizer isso. Quem ligava para ele?

– Não importa, ele vai superar, vai ter que superar! – Elena colocou em palavras o que ele pensava no momento, buscando seus lábios quentes novamente.

Aquele beijo virou algo mais, e logo eles eram apenas um. Enquanto seus corpos se fundiam no tapete, Damon se sentia cada vez mais completo, e não tinha nada a ver com o que faziam. A certeza que Elena era sua tirou-lhe um peso, uma dor que nunca reparou que tinha. Era um alívio, um sonho. Aquilo era certo, fácil e necessário como respirar. E ele não poderia viver mais sem aquilo.

Ele fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação do corpo de Elena sobre o seu, sem a barreira das roupas. Ele queria ficar ali pelo resto de sua vida, só sentido-a sobre o seu corpo, se sentido dentro dela. Como Stefan conseguia, ao invés aproveitar aquela obra prima, ficar enchendo o seu saco era um mistério para Damon, mas ele também não ligava muito para a resposta.

Ao abrir os olhos, porém, nada mais estava lá. Ele continuava deitado sobre o tapete, mas o corpo quente e macio de Elena não estava mais lá. Só havia meio copo de whisky, uma almofada e algo terrivelmente incômodo entre suas pernas. Ah, ele não podia acreditar.

Havia sido um sonho. Um sonho! Ela ainda estava com o idiota do seu irmão, e ele sozinho. E o pior, ele tinha acabado de ter um sonho erótico com ela!

Tudo que havia sobrado era a certeza do seu amor por Elena, uma enorme tenda nas suas calças e aquele erro. Escolher Stefan tinha sido um erro dela, e agora ele tinha certeza disso. Mas ainda havia tempo para repará-lo.

E ele haveria de convencê-la disso, mas agora ele só precisava de um banho frio, e depois correr para o hospital. Se ela ainda não tinha acordado, ele não queria perder isso.


End file.
